


whipped cuddles

by soft_for_nct21



Series: kpop drabbles collection [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Lee Taeyong, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Lee Taeyong, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_for_nct21/pseuds/soft_for_nct21
Summary: A short one shot with Mark and Taeyong, cuddling and being fluffy. Them also realizing that they're so whipped for one another.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: kpop drabbles collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	whipped cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the fluff. <3

Mark and Taeyong sighed contently, comfortable in their current position. The younger rapper had a long and harsh day, so Taeyong cuddled with him, falling asleep in Mark's bed, conveniently providing the comfort his Markie needed. The older turned onto his side, facing his lover, him smiling at the newly dyed brown hair - that Mark had gotten for NCT 127's comeback - as it moved from the air conditioner in the room. The leader brushed his thumb over Mark's sleepy face, admiring every feature, planting a kiss on each one as he did so. The brunette giggled, which melted Taeyong's heart. 

"God Markie, why are you so cute?" The older muttered under his breath, thinking his Markie didn't hear it.

However, the pink tint gracing the brown's cheeks said otherwise. This causing Taeyong to let out a raspy, but sweet morning chuckle. Mark smiled, feeling more awake, and planted a gentle kiss on his leader's lips. The older kissed back, just as gently, as he pulled Mark closer, savoring this intimate moment. The brunette pressed his body against Taeyong's, feeling his warmth mix with his. They continued this for a few more minutes, kissing and cuddling, letting the other know how much he loves him. Reluctantly, they both pulled away, giving each other a chance to breathe. 

"Good morning Yong Hyung," Mark said softly, cuddling into his lover's side more, wanting to feel Taeyong's warmth. The leader smiled, kissing Mark's forehead.

"Good morning my Markie," Taeyong greeted, just as softly, him planting another kiss on the younger's cheek.

With the morning sun glossing over the sheets of the bed the two occupied, each one had the same thought on his mind. 

"I love him, and I'm so whipped for him."


End file.
